


The Dreamer

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Writing Prompt, agencyshipping - Freeform, date, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: He thought being a Pokemon league champion would complete his dream—the dream that he’s been yearning for so long, but it turned out it was just the tip of the iceberg.





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored last Friday so I decided to write another agency fanfic based on this prompt: "He was stunned—the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about."
> 
> I'm also trying and adopting a new writing style, especially for my future fics, so... here goes. T^T

Black adjusted the black tie on his neck. He let out a sigh as he observed himself from head to toe. He was wearing a simple black coat and tie with black slacks and shoes. He thought he looked too fancy, but it didn't matter for now. He swallowed hard. He was ready.

Today was a special day. This was his first time to have a romantic dinner date with the love of his life. He chuckled, grabbing his wallet, making sure he had enough money in it, and went outside his house.

"Next stop, Castelia City!" He yelled at the top of lungs with a raised fist. Musha came out from its Poke Ball and sat on Black's head, eating his dreams to keep the dreamer focused on his goal. He sighed, returning the Musharna in its Poke Ball. He was too excited, and he almost forgot that he had to be 'formal' when it came to this type of occasions.

Black couldn't believe it either. He first asked White to have not just have a dinner date with her with some fast food chain, but a romantic dinner date in Castelia's ship. It would be no one but them and the starry night sky.

Black stopped on his tracks. His arms started shaking. Sweat was trailing down from his forehead. He was nervous. He had hardly been in a fancy restaurant and he heard from Bianca that it had always been a girl's dream to have a date with the man she loved in a fancy restaurant. Black was making White's dream come to life, and if his boss loved it, then he would be the happiest man alive.

He swallowed hard, knocking on the door. He heard footsteps approached the door, and not a moment later it revealed White wearing a long, black dress.

Black's heart thumped at that. She looked so beautiful tonight. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her, give her a kiss, and…  _Aaaahhh! Calm down, Black! Calm down!_  He yelled at himself, mentally gripping his hair. He shouldn't daydream of how he should do it. He should start acting on it, honestly. With a sigh, he offered his right arm on White to which she accepted. Both left the BW Agency silently.

Their trip around Castelia City didn't take long. Hearts were beating wildly along with breaths held. They both thought their significant other looked amazing. It was their first time seeing each other in fancy outfits, but both couldn't wait to get their date started.

"Do you have a reservation?" The receptionist asked while Black just nodded.

"Reservation for Black, please." He said while the receptionist just nodded and accompanied them into their table. As Black helped White sit down on the table, the ship's horn was heard from the background. It slowly departed from Castelia City.

Black sat in front of White. He placed his left palm on his cheek and looked at her with a smile on his face. Arceus, she looked so beautiful. The way the stars' and the moon's light touched her skin felt natural. The cool breeze tussled up her long, wavy brunette hair as if it was playing it. He couldn't describe how beautiful White looked tonight and he felt like he was the luckiest man arrived. He sighed, the smile on his lips didn't fade.

"Are you okay, Black?" White asked, tilting her head to side. Black swore his face flushed when she did that gesture.

"Ah," Black placed a hand behind his head, scratching it. "I'm okay, boss." He grinned. "Anyway," He stood up from his seat and offered his hand at her. "We've been sitting for a while and I think our dinner won't arrive yet, so..." His face blushed at the thought but he let out a cough to compose himself. No, he must do this. Bianca said that girls liked it when they slow danced with their romantic partners. "...care to dance?"

White just let out a soft giggle, covering her mouth. She accepted his hands, nonetheless and Black led her to the ballroom. She saw his anxious reaction. Curious, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She tiptoed to whisper something in his ear, "Please don't be nervous."

Black gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed. "I wanna make this perfect for you..."

They swayed with the music together as White gently squeezed his shoulders. Black's eyes met hers. He felt such passion burning into her eyes. His heart continued to thump wildly. Thoughts were running into his head, and he couldn't believe what he just realized.

His goal was to be a Pokemon League champion, but it all changed when he met White. It felt like there was something more beyond an ordinary dream of becoming the very best, but as their journey continued, she made him realize that a person can have more than just one dream. He kept on having dreams about him and a stranger dancing in one night for the past few weeks, and he was shocked. No, he was more than shocked.

He was stunned—the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about.

But White wasn't any girl nor stranger. White was the person he loved most, and he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant being trapped into the light stone again just to save her, then so be it.

He stopped. She wondered why, but her heart was telling her that his eyes were begging her to do something. Something...they haven't done before in their relationship, but what was it? What could it be?

"I love you, White." Black re-confessed and closed the gap between them for a passionate kiss. White was stunned at first, but she later returned the kiss with the same passion running into her veins. She sighed through their kiss as she felt it deepen.

This was one of the best nights she had with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Their outfits were based from Pokeart's Valentine's art. (I love his art. Aaaaahhh!)


End file.
